Numb
by BarbedWire23
Summary: Marik beats Malik any chance he gets. But, this time, while being beat by his yami, Malik goes numb. Song Fic. R&R!


"Numb"

Author: BarbedWire23

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh. Nor do I own the song.

Warning: Violence, blood.

Summary: Marik beats Malik any chance he gets. But, this time, while being beat by his yami, Malik goes numb. Song fic to "Numb" by Linkin Park.

"You're disgusting." Spat Marik, his hair rising much like angry horns as he glared down at his Hikari, who lay sprawled out on the floor, motionless.

Malik moaned, squeezing his eyes shut as a strong kick was delivered to his side, causing him to break out into a sharp cough as he grabbed at his throbbing stomach.

"Please…stop…" Whispered the Hikari, keeping his eyes lowered.

Marik narrowed his eyes, sharply kicking him with the toe of his studded boots once more.

"You're pathetic. Weak." Snarled the yami, bending down to lick some of the, now dried, blood from his hikari's face, grinning maniacally as he watched the other cringe.

"Though your blood speaks of a different level…" Marik whispered hauntingly in the other's ear, biting down on Malik's lobe.

"Get up…" Marik had then whispered, growling audibly as his Hikari only trembled slightly.

"Get! Up!" Marik ground out, grabbing onto the younger boy's collar, yanking him up himself.

[I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)]

A hard, calloused hand met Malik's face in a whirl of fury, the sound echoing throughout the small room that was his living room.

"Say it." Marik growled, gripping Malik's chin harshly, forcing him to look at him.

Malik said nothing, only directed a confused look to Marik.

"Damn it! Do as I say, you pathetic ingrate!" Marik screamed, spit from his outburst slithering down Malik's cheek, where an angry bruise from Marik's slap was beginning to show.

"Say it!" Marik's rage continued as he glared fiercely into his Hikari's eyes, burning them to the core.

"S-say w-what?" Malik questioned quietly, his body trembling in fear from the sheer terror coming from Marik's darkened eyes.

The mere question earned Malik a strong punch to his chest; an ugly cracking noise was emitted as he was sent hurdling into the coffee table, tumbling onto the ground over the other side of the wooden table, where he laid still, eyes glazing.

[I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you]

Marik seethed for a moment, eyes only seeing red.

He blinked, shifting slightly when Malik made neither sound nor movement.

Was he dead? No. No, he couldn't have killed him with just a mere punch. Could he?

Marik shifted to stand up straight, peering at his Hikari over the dismantled coffee table.

"Hikari?" Marik questioned, a light snarl still apparent.

When Malik made no indication that he was still in fact breathing, Marik took a step forward, growling.

"Speak, Hikari." Marik had angrily called to the unmoving body.

"Do not disobey me!" He continued, taking another step forward, catching sight of the thick stream of blood that now poured from his Hikari's mouth.

"Malik!" Marik snarled as he leapt at the blonde, yanking him up to sit up right.

"Speak you fool!" Marik cried in a fury, looking into Malik's glassy gaze, which seemed to be looking straight through him.

[Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart, right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
An' every second I waste is more than I can take]

Marik shook Malik viciously by his thin shoulders, his head lolling back and forth lazily.

Marik growled intensely, eyes narrowing into slits as he glared daggers at his Hikari.

"Speak or I will kill you, Hikari!" Marik yelled, shaking Malik once again.

"Do it…" Came a soft whisper.

It was taken a few minutes for it to register in Marik's head that the whisper had indeed come from Malik.

"Do it, Marik." Malik whispered once again, smiling faintly at the surprised look on his yami's face.

[I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you]

"Fool!" Raged Marik as he flung Malik into the wall before him, glared at him as he slid down the wall, to sit against it, leaving a trail of blood after him.

The bruise upon Malik's face had become more apparent; as well as a few burn marks from sliding across the carpet when he'd tumbled over the table.

His shirt had a rather large gash at his shoulder from the impact, as blood seeped through the thin white material.

[And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you]

Marik heaved as he stared at Malik with a hardened glare.

Malik stared back in return, challenging Marik's own gaze.

The heavy silence was broken when Malik released a gasp as he went into a coughing fit, blood streaming from his mouth.

Marik held his heated expression as he watched Malik bleed.

After more silence, when it seemed that the staring contest was over, Marik got to his feet.

He scowled down at his Hikari, baring his teeth menacingly.

[I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you]

Malik watched silently as his yami wiped at the small bit of blood beneath his chin, which was most likely his own.

Then, Marik left, a sadistic smirk plastered upon his face as he did so.

Malik heard the front door being yanked open, it squeaking in protest, and then slammed shut forcefully.

He sighed, relieved that Marik had left before it had gotten any worse.

Malik looked to his blood-covered clothes, frowning sadly as it stung when he tried to move.

After many attempts at trying to get to his feet, failing each time, Malik had given up and decided on just sitting where he was, reviving his strength to move before Marik got home from wherever he'd gone off to.

[I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be]

Malik sighed once again before groaning as he slumped against the blood stained wall.

((A/N:: o.o Where had that come from? I have no idea. I suppose my teachers are getting to me…lol. Well, this is my first shot at writing a fic about the relationship between Marik and Malik… None too pleasant…^^;;. I love this song though, by Linkin Park. I don't know why, it just sticks it my head. Anyways, I should be going now. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!)) 


End file.
